


Overwatch: Containment Breach

by Rexotec



Series: SCP Foundation Files - Overwatch [1]
Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dark, Documentation, Everyone's a little fucked up, Profanity, Swearing, These are Reports, They're all SCPs, Violent, and Psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexotec/pseuds/Rexotec
Summary: Warning: You are currently accessing classified files. If you continue without proper authorisation you will be terminated.





	1. SCP-049: ANA

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding characters to the list when I finish writing them, not when I finish posting them, so you'll be able to see how far I've gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hi, yes, this is my first (kinda) fic. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I should note that I have not assigned each Overwatch character an arbitrary number, they correlate to real SCPs that I think they link well with. You can access any SCP you find here by visiting the SCP Foundation website, which I strongly recommend (because it's awesome).

Item #: SCP-049

Designation: “ANA”

Object Class: Euclid

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-049 is to be contained within a standard containment cell, which is to be kept guarded by at least two personnel with Level-2 Security Clearance. Interviews are to be conducted by medical professors with at least some degree of experience with military warfare in order to maximise chances of obtaining information about SCP-049.

Escorting SCP-049 through Area-14 is to be designated by one personnel with Level 3 Security Clearance, and the Specimen is to be accompanied by 4 guards at all times out of her containment cell. SCP-049 is to be handcuffed at all times in transit.

All personnel working on site are to report any injury they sustain, no matter how minor or trivial. Staff with injuries will be moved off site until their injuries are healed. Should SCP-049 appear unusually talkative to a particular individual, containment lockdown is to immediately be taken into effect, and quarantine of both SCP-049 and the subject conversed with is to commence. Subject is to be interviewed about behaviour and checked for injuries before removed from quarantine. If injuries are present, subject is to immediately be moved off site until injuries sustained are healed.

 

Description: SCP-049 is an elderly woman in her early sixties, of Egyptian descent, who calls herself ‘Ana’. The right eye seems to have been blinded, though SCP-049 shows reluctance talking about it.

Specific anomalies start when SCP-049 performs medical examinations on subjects. These sessions can be foreseen due to the talkative nature of the Specimen leading up to the event with a specific individual, and that the individual spoken to will have some manner of physical injury. During these examinations, subjects are inevitably asked and then injected by SCP-049 with [DATA EXPUNGED], before the Specimen begins to perform surgery, regardless of the level of injury. Subjects are fully conscious and aware of what is happening, but appear to remain calm during the process of examination. SCP-049 will eventually find her way closer and closer to the ribcage, at which point the subject will be injected with another serum (unidentified), causing immediate cardiac arrest and rapid necrosis across the body, starting with the lungs and spinal cord.

The deceased subject, now designated SCP-049-2, will awaken within 15 minutes to an hour, with higher brain function impaired due to insidious damage of the frontal and temporal lobes. Instances of SCP-049-2 possess highly corrosive touch, strong enough to melt through steel effectively, and are inclined through unknown means towards human subjects. Touch with any instance of SCP-049-2 will result in rapid necrosis of the infected area, followed by death. Specimens of SCP-049-2 are to be immediately terminated and incinerated to ensure no risk of contamination of the Site. This is considered a Tier-1 Emergency.

When questioned about these anomalous entities, SCP-049 is disinclined to answer any specific information regarding them, but has repeatedly mentioned the instances of SCP-049-2 it creates as a ‘Cure’. When asked about what this ‘Cure’ entails, and the disease or disability it fixes, SCP-049 will enter either a confused or distressed state, depending on the individual. Interrogations about this subject have proven inconclusive, and are to be discouraged. Casual conversations appear to be the most effective form of asking about this idea, but due to the nature of SCP-049’s ability, these conversations contain the need for tight and formal restriction.

Addendum 049-A: SCP-049 was found near the Temple of Anubis, Cairo, along with SCP-096. Both subjects were captured after several failed attempts by the local military presence, and picked up by the SCP Foundation for analysis later. Requests for tests between the two pending, but on hold due to SCP-096’s primary anomalous properties.

Addendum 049-B: Following incident 049096-A, all testing is suspended until further notice. All [REDACTED] are to be incinerated immediately with new containment protocols in effect. Anything SCP-049 requests is to be disregarded immediately and O5-Command are to be informed.

 

Note to personnel: _For fuck’s sake, if you have an injury tell someone. It’s not going to get you killed, but a reminder to staff that you can’t remain onsite with SCP-049. I don’t care how trivial it is, and neither does the Specimen. If you got a papercut, I have to know. If you want incentive, I’ll probably reassign you to SCP-500 or SCP-999. Now for the love of God, don’t let something like this happen again._

 _-Dr._ █████ _Mahant_ _._


	2. SCP-2521: BASTION

Item #: SCP-2521

Object Class: ~~Euclid~~ Keter

Designation: [REDACTED]

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2521 is to be locked in a reinforced containment chamber with a sealed airlock at all times. No personnel are to approach the chamber unless authorised by personnel with Level-2 Security Clearance. The chamber is to be lowered 3 metres below the floor surrounding it, with access via a hydraulic elevator that is remotely operated from the site.

In the event of a security breach, lockdown protocol is to be taken into effect, all personnel are to evacuate to their designated bunkers, and Task-Force OMEGA-12 is to intercept and neutralise the Specimen. No personnel are to exit bunkers until the all-clear has been given. This is considered a Tier-2 Emergency.

Absolutely no personnel onsite are to discuss or mention the Omnic Crisis, or anything related to the Mass Produced [REDACTED] Units during the Omnic Crisis. Personnel are encouraged to cycle to the above ground sites of Area-14 to discuss such matters.

 

Description: SCP-2521 is an old [REDACTED] Unit, created during the Omnic Crisis. The Omnic seems to be in a good state of repair, despite the location it was found in at the time of its retrieval.

SCP-2521 is sentient, despite its model type, and is generally quite docile unless activated. Staff with Level 2 Security Clearance are allowed to enter the chamber to converse with the Omnic, but must maintain containment protocols at all times.

SCP-2521 activates when someone mentions its model number or the Omnic Crisis. The current range of mentioning its name is approximately 500 metres, or if the Omnic hears either being said, via telephone or similar device, or if it reads information about either topic. This will trigger a ‘rage’ event in the Unit, which will then proceed to exterminate all biological life in the area, until none exists or it has been deactivated.

In its ‘rage’ state, SCP-2421 twists its body to take on two new forms. The first is a stationery ‘turret’ mode at which the Specimen fires rounds at a very high rate of fire. This has led to the death of hundreds of personnel when ‘rage’ event is triggered. The second form is classified by many personnel to be a mobile tank. It is unknown how SCP-2521 generates this form, as parts of the tank are not found on its body when unprovoked. This is classified as an anomalous property and should be treated with caution.

Deactivation methods vary, but incapacitating SCP-2521 has proven successful. The Omnic possesses a self-repair ability which will activate are taking severe damage. During this short amount of time, personnel are to immediately contain it. After repairing, the Unit possesses the same docile nature pre-activation as before, provided no one repeats the aforementioned topics.

 

Addendum 2521-A: SCP-2521 reclassified as Keter due to its identity becoming a Class-4 Infohazard.

Addendum 2521-B: Following Incident-0732521-A, SCP-2521 has shown a very pronounced aversion to SCP-073. Containment protocols updated. Likely request to add SCP-073 to Containment Team.

Addendum 2521-C: Request accepted to add SCP-073 into Task-Force OMEGA-12, due to its effective nature of incapacitating SCP-2521.

Addendum 2521-D: Following Incident-0732521-B, SCP-073 has been removed from Task-Force OMEGA-12 and placed under quarantine until further notice. SCP-2521 displays general distress and alarm following the incident, and further ‘triggers’ have been identified in its programming.

 

Note to personnel: _Anyone who so much as suggests the words ‘cage match’ to me is going to get moved to Area-14-B. Whoever thought of the stupid idea that the fucking cyborg was a good idea to counter SCP-2521’s ‘rage’ state, come see me personally. Yes it was fun to witness, right up until they both breached containment._

_I don’t care how many containment procedures you suggest, another fight for ‘fun’ is not going to happen. This isn’t a circus, this is a CONTAINMENT facility._

_-Dr._ ███ _Brooks, head researcher._


	3. SCP-458: BRIGITTE

Item #: SCP-458

Object Class: Safe

Designation: “BRIGITTE”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-458 is not considered a hazard and is therefore to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell and allowed out whenever it wishes. SCP-458 is permitted to make use of staff facilities, but is to be refrained from entering unauthorised areas.

 

Description: SCP-458 is a female humanoid of Swedish descent, and stands at 1.91 metres in height. SCP-458 claims to be related to SCP-294, though there is no way of proving their relation. SCP-458 wears a metal gauntlet on her left hand, and while sentimentally attached to it, has agreed to remove it for testing purposes. The material the gauntlet is made out of is unidentifiable, but completely indestructible.

SCP-458 is generally quite friendly and outgoing to those she meets, and will often engage in polite conversation with staff.

SCP-458’s primary anomaly occurs when a subject asks for a box of pizza, though this topic is often brought up by SCP-458 herself. SCP-458 will then materialise a pizza box from the gauntlet she carries in her left hand. All tests conducted with materialising pizza boxes indicate matter is not rearranged, but spontaneously generated, creating a near undetectable but powerful energy ‘shunt’ as particles are pushed out of the way to make room. Testing is currently underway to determine how SCP-458 can so easily violate the laws of the conservation of mass.

Each pizza box must be generated for a specific individual, and it instantaneously replicates within it the holder's subconsciously preferred choice of pizza, down to the favorite sauce, cheese, crust, and topping. There seems to be no limit to its ability, except that it cannot make anything but pizza, and its toppings must be edible by normal human standards. The box is also rather indestructible, as all tests to destroy or dismantle the box have proven fruitless. However, when all food inside the box has been consumed, it will proceed to vanish, the matter disappearing much in the same way it was generated. There is, however, no limit to the amount of boxes SCP-458 may generate at any given time.

After constant testing showed SCP-458's seemingly infinite power to generate pizza (but with little other use) and her general enthusiasm for doing so, all personnel are permitted to make requests of SCP-458 . After SCP-458’s open usage has been allowed, personnel morale has shown to have sharply increased.

 

Addendum-458-A: _I would just like to remind all staff that just because we have a pizza box that can constantly create pizzas for you does not mean that you can just sit around and eat pizza all afternoon. If continued abuse of the box continues, coupled with reports of personnel gaining unhealthy amounts of weight, I may be forced to implement a mandatory physical training regimen following lunch hours._

 _Dr._ █████ _Mahant._

 

Addendum-458-B: _For simple curiosity's sake, and to, perhaps, get a better idea of the mindset of certain SCP's, I have compiled a list of certain SCP's reactions when holding the box._

 _Dr._ █████ _Mahant._

**SCP**

| 

**Result**  
  
---|---  
  
SCP-012

| 

Medium, sliced bell peppers, thin crust, alfredo sauce.  
  
SCP-049

| 

Small, onions, anchovies, olives, thin crust.  
  
SCP-073

| 

Medium, feta and jack cheese, no sauce, thin crust.  
  
SCP-076

| 

Large, meatballs, pepperoni, bacon, Canadian bacon, sausage, hamburger, thick crust.  
  
SCP-096

| 

Large, pepperoni, thick crust.  
  
SCP-245

| 

Small, extra cheese, cheese stuffed crust.  
  
SCP-426

| 

Large, pepperoni, sausage, marinara-stuffed crust.  
  
SCP-500

| 

Small, olives, wheat crust, thin.  
  
 

Addendum-458-C: Further testing on SCPs may reveal some odd characteristics about the SCP's themselves, and is suggested.

Note to personnel: _Further cross-testing is permitted but requires approval and supervision due to safety concerns._

 _-Dr._ █████ _Mahant_


	4. SCP-245: D.VA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as SCP-245 is a videogame, I had to write this entire document from scratch (seeing as some of the more hardcore fans might notice I copy and paste certain parts of the original SCP-File and re-write the rest to fit the character), but I couldn't exactly make an entire videogame for this (as much fun as it would have been).

Item #: SCP-245

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “D.VA”

 

Special Containment Procedures: Minimal Security measures are needed provided Standard Containment Protocol is maintained. Specimen is to be housed in a minimum containment cell, and is allowed out of its cell while accompanied. SCP-245 is allowed to make use of staff facilities.

Instances of SCP-245-2 are to be located and detained by field agents to Area-14, where they will be given a copy of _16-Bit Hero_ and held indefinitely.

All SCP-245’s videos must be taken down and deleted where found, and agents are to continuously check sites for re-uploaded videos.

Every 48 hours, SCP-245 must play and finish a copy of _16-Bit Hero_ given to it by staff. SCP-245 must achieve a high-score in-game for this to count. Failure to do so may result in an XK-Event end of the world scenario, and will result in severe disciplinary action on the part of staff involved.

 

Description: SCP-245 is a young female of Korean Descent, aged 19 years. Specimen has no memory of her real name, but calls herself ‘D.Va’, which she has specified to staff as an internet handle that she is known by.

SCP-245’s primary effect is activated when someone watches an uploaded video of the Specimen playing a game. The subject, classified as SCP-245-2, will then undergo rapid psychological and metabolic change in 6-10 hours, suffering from symptoms associated with psychosis, as well as in increased trend in heightened aggression. Instances of SCP-245-2 will further experience the compulsive urge to find and play copies of 16-Bit Hero. When not in possession of a copy of the videogame, subjects will enter a rage-state in order to find one and play it. This has led to multiple breach incidents across the world.

SCP-245’s effect is limited to those who watch her videos, however, if the Specimen does not play _16-Bit Hero_ every 48 hours, this effect spreads to everyone who has ever played a videogame, or watched a videogame being played. Due to the extensive amount of people who are included in this category, Containment Protocol is to be maintained at all times, without exception.

 

Addendum 245-A: Due to the similar nature of SCP-245’s mind-compulsion effect with SCP-012, proper caution is to be maintained, and similar protocols are to be upheld at all times. Request to let both SCPs meet each other currently pending approval.

Addendum 245-B: As wiping the memory files for 16-Bit Hero off the staff PlayStation has proven successful in letting SCP-245 ‘achieve’ a high score, it can be used continuously by the Specimen provided Staff wipe the files on use.

Note to personnel: _There are two ways to look at this. Whoever suggested it was a genius, or the rest of us are too idiotic to work here any longer._

 _-Dr._ ███ _Brooks, head researcher._

 

Addendum 245-C: On no account is SCP-245 to come into contact with SCP-2521, SCP-999, or SCP-714 under any circumstances, due to worries about damage coming to aforementioned entities.

Addendum 245-D: SCP-245 has specifically asked to meet SCP-073. Request denied.

Addendum 245-E: SCP-245 has specifically asked to meet SCP-073. Request denied.

Addendum 245-F: SCP-245 has specifically asked to meet SCP-073. Request granted. Refer to Interview-073245-A for further details.

Addendum 245-G: SCP-245 has specifically asked to meet SCP-076. Request denied with vehemence.


	5. SCP-1440: DOOMFIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens word document*  
> WRONG AU DOCUMENT  
> *opens other word document*  
> RIGHT AU, WRONG DOCUMENT
> 
> I have Incident Reports to write, bois... catch you later...
> 
> Also, sorry this one is very short, I didn't have much context...

Item #: SCP-1440

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “DOOMFIST”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-1440 is to be held within a maximum security isolation cell. No personnel are to interact with the Specimen at any time. All interviews must be scheduled to be 30 minutes or shorter, and all mandatory tasks are to be carried out by remote drones at all other times.

All personnel onsite are to be put through mandatory psychological testing twice a week. Refusal to submit to testing will result in removal from the site, use of Class-A Amnesiacs, and possible downgrading to D-Class personnel in extreme cases. Personnel who display higher than average aggressive behaviour will be removed immediately from the site and administered with Class-A Amnesiacs before being moved to another Containment Site.

 

Description: SCP-1440 is a young man of Nigerian descent, standing 2.1 metres tall. The Specimen possesses a rather polite manner despite the effect he has on individuals around him. Large portions of the body have been replaced with cybernetic counterparts, specifically the right back, shoulder and arm, which has been enlarged to impractical proportions. The gauntlet itself possesses a high amount of electricity, but tests to determine its power source have been inconclusive.

Unless provoked, SCP-1440 will engage any personnel he speaks with calmly, and with general interest in the conversation they have. The Specimen will often mention to the subject about ‘tests’ or ‘obstacles’ as a ‘necessary evil’. On three separate occasions, SCP-1440 has mentioned something akin to an XK-End of the World Scenario, calling it a ‘Golden Age’ of Humanity. Research on what this entails is still inconclusive, though O-5 Command has ordered maximum security containment of the Specimen, noting that an XK-Event is very likely should SCP-1440 successfully breach containment.

Intentionally provoking SCP-1440 is a Level-4 Containment Hazard and will result in a downgrade to D-Class personnel or termination.

When provoked, SCP-1440 will initiate a containment breach, attempting to tear down the walls of its containment will considerable force. Sedatives and Anaesthetics have no effect during this period, and lethal force must be used to contain the Specimen again. This is considered a Tier-2 Emergency. Most Containment Breaches initiated by SCP-1440 are designated Tier-3 Emergencies due to the amount of casualties sustained if Task-Force OMEGA-12 is unable to contain the Specimen immediately.

SCP-1440’s primary effect is expressed when a human being remains in its presence for longer than 1 hour. Subjects within its presence become increasingly aggressive and violent the longer they remain in its presence. Class-A Amnesiacs have shown to be successful in reversing these effects, but become redundant if the subject has been exposed for longer than 4 hours with SCP-1440.

If, and when, 4 hours of direct exposure has been achieved, the subject in question will then attempt to initiate a breach attempt in conjunction with SCP-1440, before attempting to kill anyone in its vicinity. All subjects have a similar area of effect to SCP-1440, and all bodies are considered contagious and should be burned immediately after termination.

Subjects affected often talk to others prior to termination about needing to ‘test’ others. Most have notably mentioned something similar to events spoken about by SCP-1440 that relate to an XK-End of the World Scenario.


	6. SCP-073: GENJI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the more interesting ones...

Item #: SCP-73

Object Class: ~~Safe~~ ~~Keter~~ Euclid

Designation: “GENJI”

 

Special Containment Procedures: ~~Minimal Security measures are needed to house SCP-073. Specimen is to be housed in a minimum containment cell, and is allowed out of its cell while accompanied. SCP-073 is allowed to make use of staff facilities.~~ SCP-073 is to be monitored at all times for thoughts of breach attempts, and is not to be let out of its cell unless accompanied by members of Task-Force OMEGA-12.

SCP-073 is on no account to be let near SCP-076 at any time. ~~The Specimen’s awareness of SCP-076’s presence in Area-14 has already been confirmed, but revealing the specific location of SCP-076 is considered a Class-5 Containment Hazard and will result in a downgrade to D-Class personnel or termination. Directly mentioning SCP-076 to the SCP-073 is not recommended, and staff are asked to refrain from talking to the Specimen about it.~~ SCP-073 is now aware of the location of SCP-076, and must be continuously monitored at all times in case of initiating another event similar to Incident 073076-A.

No personnel on any account are to physically harm SCP-073 at any time.

 

Description: SCP-073 is a male humanoid of Japanese descent named ‘Genji’, who has obtained extensive cybernetic replacement. A complete artificial ‘suit’ covers the Specimen, of unknown make and metal. Scans have proven inconclusive, but SCP-073 claims to have lost several limbs and possesses severe scarring.

SCP-073 is generally compliant, and even helpful at times, aiding Foundation staff in activities, and has behaved calmly when under lockdown or quarantine, unless taking part in subjects it deems particularly distressing. These subjects most notably link to SCP-076 and SCP-073’s cybernetic replacements.

SCP-073 has been confirmed to have a face, with the accidental removal of its mask on one occasion. While this particular incident was uneventful, the Specimen has asked for staff to kindly refrain from attempting to remove its faceplate again. On SCP-073’s (naked) forehead is an as of yet unidentified symbol. Analysis matches it to markings of similar design to SCP-076, but SCP-073 appears distressed when the symbol is mentioned at all, refusing to speak on it. Mention of SCP-076 creates a heightened period of distress in the Specimen, and may or may not initiate a ‘fight or flight’ response in SCP-073. Staff have been requested not to talk about SCP-076 near SCP-073.

SCP-073’s primary anomaly occurs when a projectile hits the Specimen. All projectiles coming into contact with SCP-073 are reflected back in a direction of SCP-073’s choosing. SCP-073 actively tries to direct attacks reflected in this manner ‘out of harm’s way’, but has stated it cannot slow down the momentum of such projectiles, and has requested not to be tested for such results.

 

Addendum-073-A: Request to add SCP-073 to Task-Force OMEGA-12 pending, due to its reflective nature and usefulness against containing Specimens such as SCP-2521.

Addendum-073-B: Request to add SCP-073 to Task-Force OMEGA-12 accepted, due to SCP-073’s compliant behaviour and willingness to assist in Foundation activities. Note: Due to personal and verbal conflict, SCP-073 has been moved from Specimen-14’s division to Specimen-3’s.

Note to personnel: _No, I am not going to formally document what went between the two of them. Ask any personnel who witnessed it, but it is not going on record. Add Specimen-14 to the list of things that distress SCP-073._

 _-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

 

Addendum-073-C: SCP-073 removed from Task-Force OMEGA-12 following Incident-0732521-B and placed under quarantine. Quarantine lifted after normal behavioural patterns resumed.

Note to personnel: _Reminder to staff to never put Specimen-14 with another Task-Force Division. These things are hard enough to handle on their own. And this time it has resulted in a breach with _██ _casualties. And no, I am not going to release what went between the cyborg and Specimen-14. At this point you’ve probably heard what happened the first time, so either ask around, or use your fucking imaginations._

 _-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

 

Addendum-073-D: Due to a meeting between SCP-073 and SCP-076, SCP-073 has been upgraded to Keter-Class until further notice. See Incident Report 073076-A for more information. Both subjects have been placed under ████████.

Addendum-073-E: Specimen downgraded to Euclid-Class after normal behavioural patterns resumed. On no account are staff to allow SCP-073 and SCP-076 to meet again. Request to move SCP-076 to another location denied. See SCP-076’s file for more information. SCP-073 is to wear a tracking device at all times, which is to be checked for faults once per day.


	7. SCP-076: HANZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, when I pretend that I'm unbiased but it's pretty much just me trying to get Hanzo out there...
> 
> Just matchin' my favourite OW character with my favourite SCP, don't mind me...

Item #: SCP-076

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “HANZO”

 

Special Containment Procedures: Containment Area-14-B is to be located 100 m below Area-14, tunnelled out of solid bedrock. It shall consist of a Primary Containment Facility (PCF), which houses the Containment Chamber, support facilities and living quarters for onsite personnel, and a ~~150m~~ 300m "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCF from the Containment Chamber. The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the Containment Chamber, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a ~~10,000~~ ~~20,000~~ 50,000 volt shock.

Sole access to the Primary Containment Facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft separated every 10 metres with a reinforced blast door, constructed of ~~20~~ 50 cm thick material shielding. All blast doors should be completely sealed when the shaft is not in use.

SCP-076 is not allowed out of the Primary Containment Chamber at any time ~~except for testing purposes~~ , unless explicitly under orders from at least 3 personnel with Level-4 Security Clearance.

In the event of a security breach, Area-14-B is to be subject to lockdown, and Task-Force OMEGA-12 is to be released into the Area to contain SCP-076. All personnel are to evacuate to their designated bunkers until the all-clear has been given. All breaches are designated Tier-3 Emergencies.

 

Description: SCP-076 resembles a lean male humanoid of Japanese descent, with black hair and brown eyes. Numerous tattoos of unidentifiable origin are present all over the body, mostly consisting of draconic or demonic motif. Specimen has been identified by SCP-073 as ‘Hanzo’.

SCP-076’s spine is made of an unidentifiable black substance that behaves in a similar manner to bone, with the exception that it is completely indestructible.

SCP-076’s behavioural patterns are drastically unpredictable, and on average show signs of extreme aggression and/or hostility. At most points in time, this involves violently assaulting all personnel who enter the Containment Chamber.

However, at certain critical points, or if provoked (tests to determine what provokes SCP-076 are still inconclusive), SCP-076 will enter a ‘rage’ state, and attempt to leave the Containment Chamber. If successful, it will enter a homicidal rampage, attempting to slaughter all human beings it can find. ~~To date, SCP-076 has been neutralised once without being killed~~  Killing SCP-076 is the only way to end such a state.

Termination is both temporary and problematic due to its anomalous properties. SCP-076 possesses superhuman strength and speed, and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans. Prior encounters have shown that SCP-076 has the ability to (among other things):

  * Rip through a reinforced steel security door over the course of 4 minutes of sustained assault.
  * Clear over 64 m of distance in under 3 seconds.
  * Take multiple .50 calibre BMG rounds to the head and survive for several minutes to continue killing, despite severe damage to the cerebellum.
  * Deflect handgun and assault-rifle calibre bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar.
  * Survive for over 1 hour deprived of oxygen before finally asphyxiating.
  * SCP-076's most unusual ability, however, is its ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material, the shapes of which resemble a variety of ancient weapons used in Feudal Japan. As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time.



SCP-076 has effectively been killed several times in various manners:

  * Sustained fire from multiple heavy-calibre machine guns.
  * Crushed beneath a 13.6 metric tonne piece of elevator equipment.
  * Cremation through the use of a Thermate-TH3 grenade placed directly inside the open chest cavity.
  * During the worst breach to date, Containment Area-14-B was nearly destroyed due to an unrelated Incident (See Incident-049096-A). Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-14 was required to contain SCP-076, despite orders from O5-Command requesting the two never meet. After 3 hours and 26 minutes, Specimen-14 was able to decapitate SCP-076, during which time structural supports for the Area gave out in several locations, crushing both entities. Specimen-14 was recovered, and SCP-076’s skeleton remained undamaged.



Upon death, SCP-076’s body will rapidly decompose, leaving its spinal column intact, and will then begin to reform from scratch, a process that takes approximately 48-72 hours.

 

Addendum 076-A: Review of the ‘Killing Corridor’ ongoing, as SCP-076 in recent breach attempts has appeared unaffected by the upgraded 20,000 volt defence system.

Addendum 076-B: After Incident-049096-A, SCP-076 has requested multiple times for Task-Force Omega-12 Specimen-14 to be moved into Area-14-B in order to help contain it. Reasons why SCP-076 has requested help in its own containment are currently unknown. Due to Specimen-14’s improved mood after the Breach, this request is currently pending approval.

Addendum 076-C: Due to a meeting via containment breach between SCP-076 and SCP-073, SCP-076 is under permanent lockdown. Task-Force OMEGA-12 is to maintain a permanent presence in Area-14-B until further notice. See Incident Report 073076-A for more information. SCP-076 placed in ████████. Termination is now mandatory every 48-72 hours.

Addendum 076-D: After Incident 073076-A, SCP-076 currently displays slightly less aggressive behaviour. Personnel are no longer physically assaulted when entering the chamber, although the Specimen still shows considerable resistance when restrained. Last Containment Breach ██/██/████.

 

Note to personnel: _Shouting does not work. Stop it immediately. Provoking SCP-076 is literally the stupidest idea imaginable. Whoever organised the competition is getting a downgrade to D-Class personnel if I find you out. I am writing a formal Incident report on this. You have been warned._

_-Dr._ ████ _Edwards. Incident-076-IDIOTS filed under Foundation records.  
_


	8. SCP-035: JUNKRAT

Item #: SCP-035

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “JUNKRAT”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-035 is to be kept within a hermetically sealed chamber, which is to be constructed out of steel, iron and lead. Doors are to be triple-locked at all times, with the exception of allowing personnel in or out. No fewer than 2 armed guards are to be posted at any time. Guards must remain outside at all times and are not allowed within the containment room under any circumstances.

No interviews or tests are to be conducted with SCP-035 ~~without permission from Head Researcher~~ ~~████ █~~ ~~. Clef~~ without explicit orders from O5-Command. No personnel at any point are to make direct physical contact with SCP-035 at any time.

All personnel are to submit to weekly psychological evaluation. Failure to meet baseline protocol will result in indefinite quarantine until further notice. All staff are to be rotated every month to ensure no lasting psychological damage is incurred. ~~1~~ 2 highly trained psychologists are to be stationed onsite at all times.

SCP-035 is to be moved between two separate chambers every 48 hours via a remotely operated section of the facility. The containment cell not being used is to be immediately cleaned and repaired for further use.

 

Description: SCP-035 is a tall, gaunt figure who appears to have suffered from severe radiation poisoning and malnutrition over extended periods of time. SCP-035 will often appear fidgety and constantly mutter to itself, with this effect noted to be continuous while it is aware it is under direct observation. Staff have noted severe discomfort in watching or listening to SCP-035.

Any area occupied by SCP-035 will begin to slowly secrete a highly corrosive and radioactive substance. This eventually degrades all surfaces that touch it. Lead appears to be the slowest material in succumbing to this deterioration. SCP-035 appears unaffected by the substance it causes objects to emit.

Conversations with SCP-035 have proven to be informative. Researchers have learned various details about other SCP objects and history in general, as SCP-035 claims to have been in contact with most SCPs that are contained in this facility. SCP-035 displays a highly intelligent and charismatic personality, being both amiable and flattering to all those who speak with it.

However, psychological analysis has discovered SCP-035 to possess a highly manipulative nature, capable of forcing sudden and profound changes to interviewer's psychological state. SCP-035 has proven to be highly sadistic, prompting some to commit suicide and transforming others into near-mindless servants with linguistic persuasion alone. SCP-035 has stated that it has intimate knowledge of the workings of the human mind and implied that it could change anyone's views if given enough time.

Upon making direct physical contact with SCP-035, an alternate brain wave pattern from the Specimen overlaps that of the original host, effectively snuffing it out and causing brain death to the subject. SCP-035 is then able to remotely control the subject’s body. However, approximately 1 hour after brain death, the subject will begin to decay at a highly accelerated rate, and will secrete an identical substance that SCP-035 causes all surfaces to emit within its area of effect. Nevertheless, SCP-035 has demonstrated the ability to remain in cognitive control of a body experiencing severe structural damage, even if the subject's body literally decays to the point where motion is not mechanically possible.

 

Addendum 035-A: SCP-035 was found with SCP-082 near ████████, Australia.

Addendum 035-B: SCP-035 has been found to be able to possess anything that has a humanoid shape, including mannequins, corpses, and statues. SCP-035 has been able to motivate all into movement, removing the need to expose live subjects to SCP-035. Still, anything it possesses inevitably decays into motionlessness.

Addendum 035-C: SCP-035 has facilitated an escape attempt, convincing several of the research staff to aid it in its bid for freedom. Insurrection failed. All staff that have been in contact with SCP-035 have been terminated, and mandatory psychiatric evaluations have been implemented for all personnel coming in contact with SCP-035. See Incident-035-A for more details.

Addendum 035-D: It has been determined that SCP-035 is capable of telepathy, whether or not it possesses a host, even penetrating to the subconscious of others, and using the knowledge it finds to its advantage. Extreme caution is advised when choosing subjects to converse with SCP-035.

Addendum 035-E: SCP-035 has expressed an interest in other Keter-Class SCPs, most notably SCP-076 and SCP-682. Dr. ████ Edwards has expressed worry that should SCP-035 has intent to use or possess either SCP in order to facilitate an escape attempt, and that both SCPs’ regenerative properties will render them invulnerable to SCP-035’s decaying effect.

Addendum 035-F: After several more escape attempts, and after reviewing SCP-035's incident record, high command has ordered that it be permanently sealed within the facility and prohibited from conversation, even to gain knowledge about other SCPs. Several personnel have protested against this, with some even erupting into violence. As a direct result, all personnel that have come into contact with SCP-035 have been terminated. Going forward, all personnel that deal with SCP-035 are to be rotated frequently, and subjected to weekly psychological evaluation.

Addendum 035-G: The walls, ceiling and floor of SCP-035's containment cell have been saturated in radioactive blood. All personnel entering and guarding the area must wear full Hazmat protection suits. Constant cleaning efforts are being instated.

Addendum 035-H: The magnitude, intensity, and recurrence of the phenomena that occur within SCP-035's containment cell have increased to an alarming degree. The cell door has been known to become locked of its own accord while personnel are inside, and unable to be opened for a period of time. Appendages form out of the larger puddles of blood and often attempt to grab or harm personnel near them. Blurry apparitions have started appearing to staff. Electronic devices no longer work inside the cell, and the light cannot be turned on, though there is no physical reason why it does not work, forcing those entering to use non-electric based light sources.


	9. SCP-012: LUCIO

Item #: SCP-012

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “LUCIO”

 

Special Containment Procedures: Minimal Security measures are needed provided Standard Containment Protocol is maintained. Specimen is to be housed in a soundproofed containment cell, and is allowed out of its cell while accompanied. SCP-012 is allowed to make use of staff facilities from 06:00 to 10:00 and from 16:00 to 20:00.

From ~~12:00~~ 11:00 to ~~14:00~~ 15:00, SCP-012 is to be secured within its containment chamber, and all observation of the cell is to be immediately cut off. No personnel are to communicate with SCP-012 during this time in any manner.

All subjects affected by SCP-012 are to be terminated.

 

Description: SCP-012 is a humanoid male of Brazilian descent. Specimen is generally friendly and often takes interest in the activities and hobbies of staff onsite. Records indicate SCP-012 is pop-singer Lucio Correia, however, and SCP-012 has confirmed this when asked, though has so far not explained if it knows of its anomalous properties, or why they manifest.

SCP-012 has been asked and has complied with restricting its ‘studio recording’ from 11:00 to 15:00 each day. Records of SCP-012’s compositions are stored onsite but are not to be listened to by staff on any account. Testing is to be conducted on D-Class personnel, in completely soundproofed rooms.

SCP-012’s primary anomaly occurs when someone listens to music it produces, either live or through recording. Subjects, now designated SCP-012-2, at first display appreciation of said music, but this slowly devolves into fanaticism. Subjects will attempt to write sheets of music that copy the sounds they hear from the composition, using any material they have on hand. Several tests indicate subjects will resort to writing the composition in their own blood if not given proper writing materials.

Upon completing the music sheets, Instances of SCP-12-2 will complain about not being able to succeed in writing about what they hear, and will immediately attempt to commit suicide. Subjects unable to commit suicide at the time will wait until they are able to do so before carrying it out. To date, no one who has heard SCP-012’s music has survived.

The music that all instances of SCP-012-2 write is an identical copy of the orchestral composition ‘On Mount Golgotha’, regardless of hearing what SCP-012 plays. All sheets of music are to be immediately destroyed. Anyone who attempts to play the musical compositions written by instances of SCP-012-2 will be terminated immediately. Refer to Incident-012-A for more details.

 

Addendum 012-A: SCP-012 is unaware of the anomalous properties of the music it produces, and is immune to its effects. SCP-012 does not respond well to being told its music contains anomalous properties, but has willingly agreed to restrict playing and recording music to its designated times. Staff are encouraged to maintain outgoing contact with SCP-012 when it is allowed to make use of staff facilities.

Addendum 012-B: SCP-012 has requested its recording time be lengthened by two hours. Request pending approval.

Addendum 012-C: Due to the aftermath of Incident-012-A, 80% of all staff onsite have been terminated. SCP-012 is to be subject to lockdown until further notice.

Addendum 012-D: SCP-012 has been removed from lockdown. Staff are reminded on no accounts to attempt to play musical compositions written by instances of SCP-012-2.

Addendum 012-E: Due to the aftermath of Incident-012-B, all musical sheets onsite are to be immediately incinerated. No musical sheet is to be allowed onsite, and any sheet found onsite is to be immediately destroyed. Staff on no account are to read any musical sheets they find onsite, and are to inform Task-Force OMEGA-12 Division-7 immediately.


	10. SCP-426: MCCREE

Item #: SCP-426

Object Class: ~~Perfectly Safe~~ Euclid

Designation: “MCCREE”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-0426 is to be housed in a standard containment chamber and is ~~to be let out to converse with everyone in this amazing facility~~ not to be viewed or spoken to without authorisation from personnel with Level-3 Security Clearance. The door to its chamber must have a label ~~so that the party here knows where I am~~ completely unrelated to SCP-426’s designation or identity, in order to prevent unintended spread of its secondary effect.

Assigned personnel are to be rotated out on a monthly basis to prevent contamination by its primary effect. Psychiatric evaluation is ~~not needed because y’all know you like to talk to me~~ mandatory at the end of the month. If personnel are deemed unaffected, they may be re-assigned to SCP-0426 ~~whenever they like~~ no less than four months after their last rotation with it. Any affected personnel are to be given a ~~pat on the back~~ Class C amnestic and transferred to a different site.

 

Description: SCP-426 is a ~~really, really handsome~~ humanoid male standing 1.85 metres tall and weighing 86 kilograms. SCP-426 speaks in a distinct southern (American) accent ~~which is amazing y’all should try it~~ , and is generally polite and respectful when encountering staff.

SCP-426’s primary anomaly occurs when staff engage in conversation with the Specimen. All staff who speak back to SCP-426 do so with an accent that is ~~absolutely perfect~~ identical to SCP-426’s. Staff remain oblivious to the change, and SCP-426 will ~~try to help make them notice~~ often make sly remarks during the conversation about it. Staff resume speaking ~~with their own accents~~ normally as soon as they stop talking to SCP-426. If staff are recorded while speaking to SCP-426, they will notice and often remark on the changes when reviewing the footage. However, personnel who engage in conversation frequently with SCP-426 will begin to adopt a southern accent even when not speaking with SCP-426. This period of time has been estimated to amount to approximately 6 hours within a monthly period.

SCP-426 also displays a secondary anomaly ~~called trying to~~ ███ ~~ing talk to you~~. All information written or displayed about it will begin to change, as if SCP-426 was talking. To date, SCP-426 has not been allowed to come into contact with any electronic devices since containment ~~funny, that~~ , so this is now listed as an anomalous property.

 

Addendum-426-A: Before the discovery of the permanent effect of ~~Jesse McCree’s~~ SCP-426’s primary anomaly, SCP-426 had been allowed ~~talk with y’all~~ to make use of staff facilities, due to its generally ~~funny~~ harmless effect. Since the significant drop in staff morale ~~not my fault~~ after this finding, SCP-426 has been ~~locked in a box~~ confined to its cell and must be accompanied by two members of Task-Force OMEGA-12 at any time it is not in its containment chamber. Task Force members are on ~~every~~ no account permitted to speak with SCP-426 ~~why not~~ , and are to rotated on a weekly basis.

Addendum-426-B: ~~McCree~~ SCP-426 started to display its secondary anomaly once all staff were restricted from ~~JUST TALKING WITH ME~~ conversing with it without proper clearance. All information, including the label to its chamber, have since begun to constantly change, requiring constant upkeep to preserve the correct information.

Addendum-426-C: Due to the knowledge that staff have begun to believe ~~McCree, asshole~~ SCP-426’s ~~corrections~~ ‘changes’ to documents associated with it, SCP-426 has now been upgraded to ~~Not-so-Mr. Nice Guy~~ Euclid Class. Psychiatric evaluation is now mandatory, as staff have begun to ask about lifting SCP-426’s confinement to its cell.

Addendum-426-D: Due to ~~that talk with Genji~~ Incident-073426-A, ~~is it really so hard to say even ‘Jesse’?~~ SCP-426 now displays significantly worse ~~suicidal~~ temperamental behaviour. SCP-426 is now to be constantly monitored ~~fish tank~~. Investigation into SCP-73’s immunity to 426’s primary effect now pending.

Addendum-426-E: Due to ~~I swear I didn’t ask him to kill me~~ Incident-073426-B, SCP-426 placed under indefinite lockdown after its attempted suicide. Reasons for ~~the green cyborg’s~~ SCP-073’s inability to ███ SCP-426 are unknown. Mention of ~~the demon-brother~~ SCP-076 to SCP-426 has resulted in the transfer of SCP-426’s chamber ~~can I talk to him?~~ , to a sector located further away from Area-14-B.

Addendum-426-F: ~~Please it’s just McCree~~ SCP-426 ~~or Jesse, Jesse will do fine~~ has ~~tried to commit suicide 15 times~~ now been ~~nothing has changed~~ removed from ~~talking with people please I’m really lonely~~ lockdown ~~deadlock~~ , but is ~~going insane~~ on no account permitted to ~~talk with Genji~~ come into contact with any other ~~prisoner you’ve got locked up here~~ SCP.


	11. SCP-009: MEI

Item #: SCP-009

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “MEI”

 

Special Containment Procedures: Under no circumstances should SCP-009 be exposed to temperatures in excess of 0°C when not undergoing testing, and no mundane liquids in a solid state (especially frozen water) shall be allowed within 30 meters of the subject's containment area. Subject's chamber is to be fitted with temperature sensors which shall be monitored at all times, and is to be kept refrigerated by no fewer than 3 redundant cooling units. Any malfunction of sensors, or of coolant systems, is to be reported and repaired immediately.

If at any time the temperature in the containment area climbs above -5°C, the chamber is to be locked down immediately, and flooded with coolant until the temperature has been brought back down to between -30°C and -25°C. Atmosphere must be evacuated from the containment area when personnel are present within, and any water vapor present must be filtered and kept in the same conditions as detailed herein for no fewer than 24 hours. Any vapor displaying properties of SCP-009 is to be quarantined and added to the containment area as soon as possible.

All personnel interacting with or observing the subject must wear full environmental protection suits. All personnel leaving the containment chamber must undergo dehydration of all gear, research materials, and other objects contacting SCP-009's chamber. If contamination is discovered, no material or personnel shall be permitted to exit, and a Level 2 lock-down of the containment area shall commence. Lethal force is authorized in cases of dire need, but all security forces are strongly advised to remain as far away from their targets as possible, to minimize the chance of contact with fluids contaminated by SCP-009.

 

Description: SCP-009 is a female humanoid of Chinese Descent. SCP-009 shows no aversion to the cold, and in fact has expressed discomfort at temperatures above 5°C.

Its most notable property is when SCP-009 is exposed to any substance of water, hence designated SCP-009-2. These liquids’ reaction to temperature extremes is exactly opposite that of standard H2O: the material assumes a liquid phase at temperatures between -100°C and 0°C, and converts into a solid state above those temperatures. At temperatures below -100°C, SCP-009-2 vaporizes into a gaseous phase similar to steam.

Examinations of the atomic structure of SCP-009 have proved inconclusive. Tests indicate that the subject is composed of the same combination of hydrogen and oxygen as normal water, leaving researchers to speculate that the source of the subject's abnormalities may be the atoms themselves. Dr. ████ Edwards has suggested that the subject may have originated in or been altered by another reality in which the laws of physics are inverted.

This theory may have some merit in light of SCP-009's marked ability to "assimilate" natural water into SCP-009-2. If placed in physical contact with any aqueous solution (be it ice, salt water, or water vapor in air), SCP-009 (and SCP-009-2) will "spread" and contaminate any H2O in said solution, causing it to exhibit the SCP-009-2’s properties. Though this capacity is present in all phases, it has been observed to progress most slowly (and thus be most containable) in the liquid phase.

If the subject comes in contact with any biological source of heat, it begins a runaway reaction in which the living organism's bodily fluids are rapidly converted to SCP-009-2 and promptly frozen by their own body heat (because of their generally high core temperatures, mammals are particularly susceptible). Because SCP-009-2 produces heat while freezing (at the same rate mundane ice consumes heat while melting), the process is self-perpetuating until all available moisture is converted, or until it is halted by external interference.

 

Experiments on D-Class personnel have illustrated the process of conversion by the subject, which has been condensed down to a series of steps:

  1. Initial Exposure: Subject is exposed to SCP-009 (or SCP-009-2), and it begins converting any water present on the exposed surface (usually skin) to exhibit its properties. Presence of mist, fog, snow, or other solid or vaporous water greatly accelerates this process.
  2. Surface Conversion: A thin layer of frost forms on the exposed area as body heat and heat produced by SCP-009 raise its temperature above freezing. Progression to this step can take anywhere from 5 minutes to 1 hour, depending on victim's body temperature. At this stage, freezing has begun progressing through the initial layers of the epidermis and soon reaches live cells.
  3. Deep Tissue Conversion: Exponential increase in temperature of SCP-009 causes expansion of ice crystals throughout the victim's body, resulting in widespread perforation of internal cell structure. Actual blood loss is minimal at this stage due to the crystals filling the puncture wounds, allowing subjects to remain alive and conscious for up to ██ hours.
  4. [DATA EXPUNGED]
  5. Death: Multiple organ failure and exsanguination via systemic crystallization.



 

Note to personnel: _Live testing has since been discontinued with SCP-009. On no account is the subject to be let out of its chamber, and on no account is it to come into contact with any other SCP. Refer to Incident-009076-A for further details._

_-Dr._ ████ _Edwards._


	12. SCP-500: MERCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This file may or may not be modified as further chapters are published. Bear with me on this...

Item #: SCP-500

Object Class: Safe

Designation: “MERCY”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-500 is to be housed in a standard containment chamber and may make use of staff facilities when desired. SCP-500-2 must be stored in a cool and dry place away from bright light. Instances of SCP-500-2 are only allowed to be accessed by personnel with level 4 security clearance to prevent misapplication.

 

Description: SCP-500 is a female humanoid by the name of ‘Angela Ziegler’. Subject is generally compliant and fairly helpful in aiding staff in research or acquisition of new SCPs. SCP-500 possesses an impressive knowledge of medical practice, and claims to have been a doctor before being picked up by the Foundation.

If given access to medical equipment, SCP-500 is able to transform any pill or tablet used for medicinal purposes into an instance of SCP-500-2. SCP-500-2 is a number of pills of varying size and shape, relating to the brand of medicine they were originally sold as. One pill, when taken orally, effectively cures the subject of all diseases within two hours, exact time depending on the severity and amount of the subject's conditions.

SCP-500, when asked, is compliant in generating further instances of SCP-500-2 when given the right equipment. This anomaly has been noted to provide an extreme advantage when handling infectious or deadly SCPs or diseases carried by some of them.

 

Addendum-500-A: SCP-500-2 has been shown to be effective in ‘curing’ the psychological changes associated with instances of SCP-245-2. Research into how SCP-245’s anomalous properties count as a ‘disease’ is currently ongoing.

Addendum-500-B: Following Addendum-500-A, the Foundation has seen it appropriate to test the effectiveness of SCP-500-2 on other SCPs’ effects. The following documents are a catalogue of tests conducted with the effects of various SCPs.

**SCP Trial**

| 

**Result**

| 

**Analysis**

| 

**Notes**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1 pill given to an instance of SCP-012-2.

| 

Subject immediately committed suicide.

| 

SCP-500-2 is not effective in curing SCP-012-2

| 

   
  
1 pill given to an instance of SCP-049-2

| 

[REDACTED]

| 

SCP-500-2 is not effective in curing SCP-049-2

| 

[REDACTED]  
  
1 pill given to a subject exposed to SCP-1440 longer than 4 hours.

| 

No effect.

| 

SCP-500-2 is not effective in curing SCP-1440’s primary anomaly.

| 

Testing of subjects exposed to SCP-1440 longer than four hours has been prohibited.  
  
1 pill given to a subject under the permanent effects of SCP-426’s primary anomaly.

| 

Subject immediately began speaking with their original accent.

| 

SCP-500-2 is effective in curing SCP-426’s primary effects.

| 

SCP-426 is still not permitted to leave containment, as SCP-500-2 is still a limited resource and is not to be used for something as trivial.  
  
1 pill given to a subject who had made contact with SCP-009

| 

All traces of SCP-009-2 were purged from subjects system.

| 

SCP-500-2 is effective in expunging SCP-009-2 from a subject’s body.

| 

This was tested on multiple subjects, and was found to only be effective in subjects who had not undergone further than stage 3 of the freezing process  
  
1 pill given to SCP-076.

| 

No effect.

| 

SCP-500-2 is not effective in placating SCP-076.

| 

Note to personnel: _Seriously? Who thought this would work?_  
  
 

Addendum-500-C: SCP-076 has repeatedly questioned staff about SCP-500-2. Testing has been suspended until further notice. Staff are on no account to answer SCP-076’s questions. SCP-500 has been notified of SCP-76’s presence and awareness of SCP-500-2.


	13. SCP-089: MOIRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, long break. I'm trying guys, I'm trying.

Item #: SCP-089

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “MOIRA”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-089 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment cell. Task-Force OMEGA-12 Division-3, consisting of personnel with advanced training in linguistics, psychology and tactical diplomacy, has been established in order to respond to such locution events. Upon the occurrence of a locution event, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Division-3 is to translate and interpret the locution so as to identify the primary subjects of that triggering (herein designated as SCP-089-A and SCP-089-B), then execute Protocol F3, which consists of the following steps:

  * Transport SCP-089 to SCP-089-A’s location and explain Protocol F3 to SCP-089-B; and
  * At such time as SCP-089-B is prepared to voluntarily execute Protocol F3, have SCP-089-B present SCP-089-A to SCP-089



The successful execution of Protocol F3 requires the voluntary compliance of SCP-089-B in a sober and uncoerced state. Likewise, SCP-089-A must be conscious and alert during the execution of the protocol. It is recommended that SCP-089-B be restrained (although not sedated) following so as to avoid interference with the completion of the protocol, as the process is ‘extremely painful and fatal to SCP-089-A’ [ _sic_ ].

If SCP-089-B refuses to voluntarily execute Protocol F3 in accordance with the aforementioned specifications, Divison-3 is to explain the prospective consequences of failing to successfully complete the protocol and make every effort to persuade SCP-089-B to cooperate. If Divison-3’s best efforts to so persuade SCP-089-B are unsuccessful, SCP-089 is to be redesignated as Keter-class and Protocol F4 is to be executed (reference Document 089-F4). The use of intimidation, threats or mind-altering drugs or intoxicants in an effort to affect SCP-089-B's free will, and any attempt to complete Protocol F3 without SCP-089-B's participation or voluntary cooperation, or otherwise other than as described, are strictly prohibited since these measures invalidate the attempted completion of the protocol and are known to intensify the severity of the attendant Type-S Event.

Upon a successful execution of Protocol F3, the related Type-S Event generally begins to abate within 7 hours.

 

Description: SCP-089-1 resembles a female humanoid of Irish descent, estimated to be approximately 48 years old in terms of physical health, though has been with the Foundation for far longer. SCP-089-1 is fluent in English and Gaelic, though refrains from using the latter unless pertaining to a Type-S Event.

On infrequent occasions, SCP-089-1 will speak in Gaelic, warning of a calamity with ramifications detailing a Type-S Natural-Economical-Social Disaster, and the name and description of SCP-089-A.

Each locution event is followed, within a period of three to eleven days, by the commencement of a Type-S Event meeting the description given in the locution event, unless Protocol F3 has already been completed. Each Type-S event is an epidemic, natural disaster, mass hysteria involving genocide or other massacres, or other event involving extensive damage to property and loss of human lives over a period of time that continues until Protocol F3 is successfully completed. In the case of each documented locution event, the attendant Type-S Event, while significant, is limited to a geographic area that does not directly affect SCP-089-B. This has, in some documented cases, resulted in the pendency of a Type-S Event for an extended duration of time due to SCP-089-B’s unawareness of SCP-089 or of Protocol F3, or to SCP-089-B’s unwillingness to undertake Protocol F3 in order to arrest the Type-S Event.

For each locution event, SCP-089-A is a healthy, unblemished human infant or child between eight months and six years of age, and SCP-089-B is that child’s natural mother. In all documented cases, at the time of the locution event SCP-089-A and -B are each alive and healthy, and experience a strong bond of trust and affection with each other.

Following SCP-089-A being presented to SCP-089, SCP-089 will proceed to extract ██████ from the infant, leaving an empty husk.

 

Addendum-089-A: While the role of SCP-089 in actually causing Type-S Events is unclear, experience has demonstrated that the prompt and precise application of Protocol F3 is effective in limiting the damage that they do. There is speculation as to whether SCP-089 predicts these events, or is responsible for them.

Addendum-089-B: The Foundation has received two reports of cases of Protocol F3 commencing prior to the Foundation acquisition of SCP-089. All locutions from SCP-089 have been translated from Gaelic.

 

Date of locution: November 23, 1951

Description of Type-S Event in Locution Event: “The earth shall tremble and the seas shall rise and be cast against the earth, and the mountain shall vomit fire, its voice shall be darkness and death.”

Type-S Event: Earthquake and volcanic eruption in ████ █████.

Outcome: Protocol F3 executed within 31 hours of locution event. No tsunami resulted although geological models had anticipated that one would occur from a seismic event in that area. No fatalities.

 

Date of locution: November 7, 1970

Description of Type-S Event in Locution Event: “The rains shall scour the earth, and sweep away man, and his beasts, and all his works, the deluge shall take them all.”

Type-S Event: Cyclone in ██████████.

Outcome: Protocol F3 executed on day 49 after locution event. Casualties from flooding, disease and starvation estimated at ███ thousand.


	14. SCP-999: ORISA

Item #: SCP-999

Object Class: Safe

Designation: “ORISA”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-999 is allowed to freely roam the facility should it desire to, but otherwise must stay in its containment chamber. Subject is not allowed out of its chamber at night or off facility grounds at any time. All personnel are allowed inside SCP-999’s holding area, but only if they are not assigned to other tasks at the time, or if they are on break. Subject is to be played with when bored and spoken to in a calm, non-threatening tone.

 

Description: SCP-999 appears to be a large sentient robot, weighing approximately 1 metric ton. SCP-999 appears to move on a quadruped base, but has two arms and a humanoid upper torso. Subject’s head resembles that of a human, however, SCP-999 possesses two large curving tusks that round its face. The insides of SCP-999’s hands and the front of its torso are lined with a soft linen fabric, and are always measured to be 26 degrees Celsius (79 degrees Fahrenheit). The word ‘OR15A’ is etched into the side of SCP-999’s neck.

Subject’s temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will react with overwhelming elation, walking over to the nearest person hugging them all the while emitting low-pitched and gentle humming noises. The surface of SCP-999’s hands and face emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and toothpaste.

Simply touching SCP-999’s surface causes an immediate euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject’s favourite activity is tickle-wrestling, often by completely incapacitating a person by sitting on them and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always comply with this request).

While SCP-999 will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression, after interacting with SCP-999, have returned completely cured with a very positive outlook on life.

In addition to its playful behaviour, SCP-999 will often risk its own life to save others, and thus far has proved indestructible.

 

Addendum-999-A: Testing SCP-999’s euphoric anomaly on other SCPs might prove useful in seeing if certain SCPs can be placated more easily.

Note to Personnel: _Approved, but I want a proposal before testing, and heavy supervision. We haven’t properly tested whether SCP-999 is indestructible or not, it just hasn’t been damaged by anything so far. Any damage to this SCP will have severe repercussions for the rest of the Foundation. Refer all proposals to Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

_-Dr._ ████ _Edwards._

 

Addendum-999-B: Proposal to test SCP-999’s anomalous properties on SCP-076.

_Denied with vehemence._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

 

Addendum-999-C: Proposal to test SCP-999’s anomalous properties on SCP-096 following the removal of Artefact-HM96.

_Accepted, provided SCP-999 avoids direct visual contact with SCP-096’s face._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

Results: SCP-999’s properties are effective in placating SCP-096 for a temporary amount of time. D-83523 was subsequently terminated before SCP-096 grew angry enough to breach containment.

 

Addendum-999-D: Proposal to test SCP-999’s anomalous properties on SCP-682.

_Denied with vehemence._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

 

Addendum-999-E: Proposal to test SCP-999’s anomalous properties on personnel affected by SCP-1440.

_Accepted. Proceed with caution._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._

Results: SCP-999’s properties appear to subdue SCP-1440’s effect even after removal from the subject.

 

Addendum-999-F: Proposal to test SCP-999’s anomalous properties on SCP-076 following Incident-073076-A and SCP-076’s lapse in aggressive behaviour.

_Denied. SCP-076 still poses a significant containment hazard and is not permitted to interact with any other SCP for the time being._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._


	15. SCP-070: PHARAH

Item #: SCP-070

Object Class: Safe

Designation: “PHARAH”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-070 is to be kept within a 10 meter by 10 meter reinforced-concrete room that is to be guarded and remotely monitored at all times. Security personnel assigned to SCP-070 are to carry sticky-foam guns in addition to standard armaments.

Structural integrity of SCP-070’s containment room is to be checked twice daily. In case of excessive structural damage, SCP-070 is to be incapacitated and relocated to a nearby backup containment room as described above. If a reinforced-concrete room of sufficient strength is not available, SCP-070 may be temporarily contained in a cell of stronger material until another concrete room can be prepared.

SCP-070 is to be given sedatives and painkillers on request, but no more than maximum dosages determined by Dr. ████ █ Grant. Personnel who enter SCP-070’s containment room for any reason must be unarmed and should wear puncture-resistant body armor. Armed guards must remain outside and out of sight of SCP-070.

Because SCP-070 reflexively responds violently to injury or attack, security personnel should refrain from using lethal force or otherwise injuring SCP-070 if at all possible.

 

Description: SCP-070 appears to be a human female of Egyptian and Canadian descent, with a normal appearance save for a pair of rusty metal “wings” emerging from her back. Each wing is composed of several flat iron bars about 6 cm wide connected end-to-end by rotating rivets to form an articulated length of metal over two meters long. Hanging from these bars are chains of various lengths, twenty-two on each wing, each tipped with a barbed arrowhead. SCP-070 appears to have no other anomalous properties besides these wings, and does not appear to have any negative physiological affects because of them.

SCP-070 has been shown to possess limited control over its wings, however in a clumsy manner and is incapable of fine or dextrous movements. When damage has been done to the wings, SCP-070 has shown signs of physiological distress, including sweating, reduced blood flow to face, and screaming in pain. The wings have been observed to fold and expand, shoot out and whip its chains at high speed (both individually and collectively), and anchor its arrowheads into concrete, wood, and like materials. While SCP-070 has not displayed any overt hostility to personnel, it will often react violently to perceived threats by lashing its chains out at assailants, and wrapping its chains around its body in a defensive posture. The most effective means of subdual has proven to be sticky foam (non-lethal weaponry), which can reliably ensnare SCP-070’s chains from a safe distance.

Despite their rusted appearance, the wings and chains of SCP-070 are as strong as high-quality alloy steel. Despite their weight, SCP-070 has no difficulty moving about as a normal human, but has expressed pain from the wings being fixed to her back.

 

Addendum-070-A: SCP-070 was discovered by field agents in Arizona with help from SCP-049 regarding its exact location. Concerns over whether SCP-070’s wings count as injuries have forced SCP-070 into quarantine from SCP-049, despite both specimens requesting to meet each other.

 

Addendum-070-B: It has been proposed that while SCP-070 possesses control over the wings, damage or hostility will cause them to lash out reactively despite SCP-070 displaying no genuine form of aggression or hostility.


	16. SCP-106: REAPER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this one but I can't find anything to change so here it is.

Item #: SCP-106

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “REAPER”

 

NO PHYSICAL INTERACTION WITH SCP-106 IS ALLOWED AT ANY TIME BY ORDER OF O-5 COMMAND.

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-106 is to be contained in a sealed container, comprised of lead-lined steel. The container will be sealed within ~~sixteen (16)~~ forty (40) layers of identical material, each layer separated by no less than ~~18cm~~ 36cm of empty space. Support struts between layers are to be randomly spaced. Container is to remain suspended no less than 60cm from any surface by electromagnetic supports.

Containment cell must be held suspended in a secondary cell, the walls of which must be at least thirty meters distant from the outer walls of the first or “primary” cell. The secondary cell is to remain under total observation at all times, and be both illuminated and clear of any and all debris. Any items, movement, or non-normal activity noted within the secondary cell will result in a full site lock-down. Lock-down will be maintained until a “situation normal” dispatch is issued by Site Command. ~~Secondary containment area is to be comprised of sixteen spherical “cells”, each filled with various fluids and a random assembly of surfaces and supports.~~ Said container is to be kept suspended by a constant 50,000 volt system and flooded at all times. Water is to be replaced in 48 hour cycles, and constantly monitored for any “corrosion” intrusion. Secondary containment is to be fitted with light systems, capable of flooding the entire assembly with no less than ~~20,000~~ 80,000 lumens of light instantly with no direct human involvement. Both containment areas are to remain under 24 hour surveillance.

Any corrosion observed on any containment cell surfaces, staff members, or other site locations within two hundred meters of SCP-106 are to be reported to Task-Force OMEGA-12 immediately. Any objects or personnel lost to SCP-106 are to be deemed missing/KIA. No recovery attempts are to be made under any circumstances.

 

Description: SCP-106 appears to be a male humanoid ranging anywhere between 30-60 years old, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting”quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. ~~SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket~~ SCP-106 has no inclination of preferred prey, and will attack indiscriminately at any opportunity it is given.

SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106, which will rapidly emit an inky gas-like matter with a radius of approximately 5 metres from its source. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”.

SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is then able to exit from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling).

SCP-106 appears to go through long periods of “dormancy”, in which it will remain completely motionless for up to three months. The cause for this is unknown; however, it has been shown that this appears to be used as a “lulling” tactic. SCP-106 will emerge from this state in a very agitated state, and will attack and abduct staff and cause gross damage to its containment cell and the site at large.

SCP-106 appears to hunt and attack based on desire, not hunger. SCP-106 will attack and collect multiple prey items during a hunting behaviour event, keeping many “alive” for extended periods of time. SCP-106 has no determinable “limit”, and appears to collect a random number of prey items during an event. It appears that SCP-106 will “play” with captured prey, before [DATA EXPUNGED].

 

Addendum-106-A: Due to the exceedingly difficult-to-contain nature of SCP-106, SCP is to be reviewed every three months or during a post-breach incident. Physical restraints are impossible, and direct physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-106. Current specimen, as of ██/██/████, is now contained in Area-14-B, with Task-Force OMEGA-12 Division 8 and 10 now permanently stationed to stop breach attempts made by SCP-106. Previous, more proactive special containment procedures have been recalled due to the events of previous breaches.

 

Addendum-106-B: _Continued research and observation have shown that, when faced with moving through liquid SCP-106 can be “confused”, showing a marked delay on entry and exit from structures. SCP-106 has also shown an aversion to direct, sudden light, which can force a preliminary retreat. Charging fluids with a electric volt system similar to that used for SCP-076 can also appear to disorient the target._

_These observations, along with those of lead-aversion and liquid confusion, have reduced the general escape incidents by 43%._

_-Dr._ ████ █ _Grant._


	17. SCP-682: REINHARDT

Item #: SCP-682

Object Class: Keter

Designation: “REINHARDT”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-682 is to be kept in a 200m x 200m x 100m containment cell lined with a carbon fibre alloy, and are to maintain a minimum of a 20m thickness. Several structural supports are to be scattered at 40m intervals, and are to be coated with a radium lining. SCP-682 is to be constantly monitored, even when inactive, and the chamber is to be regularly every 12 hours for weaknesses. All access points to the chamber are to be no more than 150cm high. No granite, mica, silicates or obsidian is to be let into the chamber at any time.

All personnel entering the chamber must where standard radiation protection and must be cleared for entry by no fewer than 2 personnel with Level 4 Security Clearance.

 

Description: SCP-682 is a colossal statue of an early ████ ████ German Crusader standing 40 metres high, composed of various geological substances. Detailed scans have revealed the specimen is primarily composed of a material similar to granite or obsidian, but no detailed analysis is able to be conducted, as it is currently impossible to damage SCP-682 by any means. Large amounts of quartz and other silicate materials have been found in the statue, most notably around the joints in the arms and neck.

Despite being composed of rock, SCP-682 is mobile, and will often become active at random intervals. While it has not yet directly attacked the containment cell, mere movement within the chamber is detrimental to structural integrity. SCP-682 will engage any moving object that enters the chamber. This will quickly escalate to aggression within minutes if the object does not leave the chamber. Hostile acts against the specimen will accelerate this behavioural change. When agitated, SCP-682 will kill or destroy any object it can see, before attempting to escape its containment chamber.

Any silicate, granite or obsidian based materials brought within 100 metres of SCP-682 will be drawn magnetically towards the statue, before being completely absorbed and reconstituted into SCP-682’s mass, which currently stands at 2,451.6m3. The statue’s weight varies per calculation around an average of 6,597.26 tonnes. Reasons for weight fluctuation are thought to be anomalous.

As current models stand, should SCP-682 be allowed to escape, the damage it could cause would be catastrophic to the degree of a Type-SK event with casualties in the millions, or an XK event should it prove completely indestructible. As such, SCP-682 must never be allowed to escape by any means.

 

Addendum-682-A: Due to Breach-682-3 and the construction of Area-14-B, a pending approval is now ongoing to construct a chamber underground to move SCP-682 into, as Area-14-B is predominantly composed of a titanium and tungsten-steel alloy.

Note from O-5 Command: _Approved._

 

Addendum-682-B: SCP-682 appears to be somewhat confused and more inactive in the presence of radium, though other radioactive materials appear to have no effect on it. The containment chamber has now been lined with radium coating at key intervals. All staff are now required to wear HAZMAT suits when entering the chamber.

 

Addendum-682-C: It is currently unknown how SCP-049 has gained awareness of SCP-682. SCP-049 has requested to meet with the specimen. Request currently denied, due to the aftermath of Incident-049096-A.

 

Addendum-682-D: SCP-682 has instigated a containment breach. Task-Force OMEGA-12 has been able to contain it, but has sustained heavy losses. Segments of crystals have been severed from SCP-682 during the breach, and have currently been stored for further study. While similar in composition to quartz, the substance is far denser and harder. It is still unknown how the crystals were detached, however SCP-682’s own movement may have been a factor.

 

Addendum-682-E: As of ██/██/████, SCP-682’s mass appears to be shrinking. The statue’s volume has decreased by approximately 21 cubic metres, despite no obvious visual change. Research ongoing.


	18. SCP-082: ROADHOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys, I didn't realise this picked up 800 hits while I was gone, thanks!
> 
> I'm trying to start writing again (I've got exams and stress and stuff, you get the idea), but the SCP article I left off only has the Containment Procedure finished and I've forgotten exactly what I intended for them so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess. I will get on it I promise.  
> On the other hand, I've given the 'tales' a bit of a break but I might pick them up sometime sooner. Tell me what you think, coz I procrastinate a lot about these kinda things.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this one is so short.

Item #: SCP-082

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “ROADHOG”

 

Special Containment Procedures: An enlarged humanoid containment chamber located in Area-14 have been appropriated for the suppression and appeasement of the specimen. SCP-082 is on no account allowed near Area-14-B or allowed to possess any knowledge of SCP-106, SCP-076, SCP-682, or ~~SCP-035~~ SCP-082 possesses significant knowledge of SCP-035 and its abilities, and is on no account to be let near SCP-035’s containment chamber until further knowledge can be acquired from both subjects.

Guards tasked with the containment of SCP-082 are to be given Level-2 clearance, but are instructed to refrain from interacting directly with SCP-082.

 

Description: SCP-082 is genetically human; however, through some process (either chemical, hormonal, cancerous, or supernatural), SCP-082 has grown to giant proportions. Approximately 2.4 meters tall (around 8 ft) and weighing over 310kg (about 700lb), SCP-082's physical characteristics are grossly disproportional. It has a gasmask in the shape of a warthog attached to its face that cannot be removed by any means possible to staff, and is theorized to be somehow fused to the specimen’s face. Subject is both overweight and possesses a great amount of muscle mass. Forearms are muscular and dangerous, with a circumference of about 71cm (about 28 in). The breadth of the subject's fist is nearly 30 cm along the knuckles (almost 12 in). Though feet are large, they are small in proportion to subject's body (men's size 14 US). Subject's skin is tanned dark and overall physical appearance is compounded by numerous scars (the results of years of attempts at suppression and containment). Most X-rays have been difficult to interpret because of the high density of its muscle tissue, but scans have revealed countless bullets and even several knife and sword wounds lodged in SCP-082's flesh.

Interaction with SCP-082 is generally brief. Specimen is often obscene or vulgar with its language unless being intentionally appeased. While offensive, SCP-082 will not generally attack unless provoked, or seriously annoyed. This generally involves the specimen grasping the subject’s skull and crushing it with one hand. Staff are reminded that at any time, SCP-082 is capable of killing, and to proceed with due caution.

As of [DATA EXPUNGED], SCP-082 has displayed a secondary anomaly which occurs when it comes into contact with ██████, which will start a chain reaction with all █████ ███████ contained in Area-14 and Area-14-B. Behavioral patterns found on affected entities will trigger [DATA EXPUNGED].

 

Addendum-082-A: SCP-082 was found with SCP-035 near ████████, Australia. Both specimens have been quarantined from each other, and SCP-082 is not allowed in Area-14-B under any circumstances until orders from O-5 Command state otherwise.

 

Addendum-082-B: SCP-082 has expressed knowledge of the existence of the entities held in Area-14-B, including SCP-035, SCP-076, SCP-096, SCP-2521, SCP-106, and SCP-682. The specimen has further expressed interest in SCP-682 and SCP-076, which SCP-035 has also notably expressed interest in. Constant monitoring is now in place, and SCP-082 is under permanent quarantine until further notice.

 

Addendum-082-C: _ALL KETER CLASS SCPS ARE NOW UNDER CONSTANT LOCKDOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SCP-082 IS UNDER QUARANTINE AND MUST NOW BE CONSTANTLY MONITORED._

_-O-5 COMMAND_

 

Addendum-082-D: Lockdown has been lifted after localized CK-Event has subsided. SCP-082 must be constantly monitored for further initiations of secondary anomalous property. Refer to Incident-082-1 and [DATA EXPUNGED] for more information.


	19. SCP-096: SOLDIER:76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the absence, once again (school just finished and now I'm about to start my final year). On the other hand, thanks for 2000 hits, guys! That's awesome!

Item #: SCP-096

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “SOLDIER: 76”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, a 20 m x 10 m x 5 m airtight tungsten containment cell located in Area-14-B, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell. Feeding is to be supplied through an automated airlock system to and from the chamber.

Any and all photos, video, or recordings of SCP-096's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval from Dr. ███ Brooks and O-5 Command.

UPDATED PROCEDURES: SCP-096 is allowed out of its containment cell when approved by Dr. ███ Brooks, and only when wearing Artefact-HM96.

 

Description: SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows increased bone density and slightly higher muscle mass than average. The specimen’s metabolism has through unknown means been increased significantly above normal human standards, giving it vastly superior strength and reflexes than its form suggests. Subject is hypervigilant, and responds destructively to unforeseen threats or events. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, and subject appears to have no body hair with the exception of its face. Hair is white. Current research places SCP-096 anywhere between 30 and 60 years old.

SCP-096 is normally docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall or staring at the ground. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face.

Documented speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) km/h to ███ km/h, and seems to depend on distance from the victim. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of the subject does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of their location. Note: This reaction does not occur when viewing artistic depictions.

Upon arriving at subject’s location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and [DATA EXPUNGED] its victim. 100% of cases have left no traces of the individual. SCP-096 will then stand or sit still for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again.

There is currently no way of stopping SCP-096 from reaching its desired subject. All manner of man-portable and vehicle mounted weaponry, including SCP-076, have proved incapable of incapacitating or even slowing SCP-096 when agitated.

Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority.

 

Addendum-096-A: SCP-049, when made aware of SCP-096, gave to foundation personnel Artefact-HM96, which is sufficient to completely obscure SCP-096’s face when worn, while still allowing thespecimen to see and communicate. Artefact-HM96 has been given to SCP-096. The specimen has been requested to wear it at all times when engaging with staff.

 

Addendum-096-B: Under proposal from Dr. █████ Mahant, SCP-076 and SCP-096 were let into the same containment chamber to see if SCP-076 was able to damage the specimen. Refer to Incident Report 076096-A for more information. Document-096 has now been revised.

 

Addendum-096-C: SCP-096 has requested to meet with SCP-106. Request denied with vehemence. The specimen has responded with some level of agitation. SCP-096 must be constantly monitored and is expected to breach containment.

_While dangerous, it might be wise to at least let SCP-096 see the containment chamber we have in place for SCP-106. It may understand why we can’t let it come into contact with the specimen._

_\- Dr._ _█████ Mahant_

Response from O-5 Command: _Denied._


	20. SCP-079: SOMBRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, looks like I upload around every 2 months now :(
> 
> I'll try to be more frequent... (It's unlikely)

Item #: SCP-079

Object Class: Euclid

Designation: “SOMBRA”

 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-079 is to be contained in an insulated and soundproofed containment cell which is to be suspended in a water-filled tank, with dimensions of 10m x 10m x 5m. The airlock to SCP-079’s chamber is to be flooded when not in use. Cell is to be checked weekly for leaks and faults to minimize electromagnetic feedback. Specimen is to be scheduled for regular maintenance and is to be supplied with a power cord connected to an isolated generator for its own use. Under no circumstances is SCP-079 allowed to connect to any phone lines, networks, or wall outlets outside of its containment cell. All electronics it requests, including for its own maintenance, must be checked and screened by personnel with Level 3 Security Clearance before they are given to SCP-079.

All electronic devices within four (4) km are to be disconnected from all networks. Sharing data between computers must be done by hand. All servers are to be located at least four (4) km away from SCP-079’s containment cell.

As of Incident-█████-A, SCP-079 is not allowed to come into contact with SCP-426 or SCP-458. SCP-079’s cell is to be stationed at least four (4) km away from Area-14-B.

 

Description: SCP-079 appears to be a female humanoid approximately 26-34 years of age. Specimen possesses numerous cybernetic augmentations from an unknown source, however has previously stated it willingly ‘received’ them.

  1. A 24-core processor array has been implanted in the brain, which "translates" input from all artificial components, essentially allowing SCP-191 to read and write computer data without the use of an external interface. Internal communication is carried out through fiber optic cables implanted through the glial cells and the entire nervous system. Damage to the brain stem and cerebellum due to the implantation procedure has severely inhibited SCP-191's motor skills.
  2. The right hand and forelegs have been replaced with artificial components, consisting primarily of steel, carbon-fiber, and an unknown polymer-like substance.
  3. [DATA EXPUNGED]
  4. The lungs, heart, and major blood vessels have been replaced with mechanical analogues. It has been determined that this system would allow SCP-191’s bodily systems to be restarted after death, and may have actually [DATA EXPUNGED].
  5. [DATA EXPUNGED]
  6. At least fifteen (15) other alterations of unknown purpose. However, it is theorized that several of these augmentations contribute to the specimen’s primary anomaly.



SCP-079 constantly emits a powerful electromagnetic signal, which overwhelms all electronic devices within 100 meters of the specimen until removed. Any device that comes within 20 meters of SCP-079 will be permanently rendered inoperable. Several Type-4 insulated materials appear to be capable of stopping or at least weakening this signal, the most effective being water.

On occasion, SCP-079 will emit an electromagnetic pulse, which is capable of disabling anything within two (2) to four (4) km. It is unknown if SCP-079 can emit these pulses at will.

SCP-079’s augmentations have allowed it to interface with any electronic device remotely, even when inactive or disabled. SCP-079 has been shown to possess complete control over anything it interfaces with. Because of this, specimen is on no account allowed to interface with any device that is able to wirelessly connect to any network.

 

Addendum-079-A: _SCP-079’s containment cell door is to be replaced with 2 completely mechanical overrides, that are each opened with two heavy-duty valves and are to be constructed with a Type-4 insulated material._

_\- Dr._ _█████ Mahant_

 

Addendum-079-B: Knowledge of SCP-079’s ‘pulse’ ability has come to light following Incident-█████-A, Breach-106-4, and Incident-458076-A, all of which happened simultaneously and resulted in ███ deaths. SCP-079’s chamber has now been moved further from Area-14-B.


End file.
